


1990

by cicada9603



Series: 1990黑鸟 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特即将要与这个世界告别
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 1990黑鸟 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141727





	1990

基尔伯特安静地坐在会议桌前记着笔记，有的时候他觉得自己倒像是伊万请来的速记员，或者是他的秘书什么的，会议期间除了需要帮他准备资料以外还要在会上替他做好会议笔记，他本身没有多大的发言权，他就只是坐在那里安安静静地看，认认真真地听。这不是她曾设想过的生活，在得知自己恢复一个国家的身份的时候他欣喜若狂地抱住伊丽莎白不肯松手，但是这位他认识了好几百年的匈牙利姑娘只是看着他，有一种悲悯的眼神看着他，并没有说任何一个字，在过了有几分钟之后她才伸出手去环抱住了基尔伯特并不十分宽阔的背。

自从基尔伯特跟着伊万来到这个地方后的日子里，他以肉眼可见的速度日渐消瘦下去，这使得他原本就苍白的肤色更加突显了他的病态，而他也不再像以前那样爱笑了，哪怕那笑容在伊丽莎白眼中未免太过于蠢一些，但是他真的很少再笑了，眼中的活力渐渐消退下去，她不知道伊万那个混蛋到底对基尔伯特做了什么，每当她在睡前推开基尔伯特的房门的时候都会看到他身上那些触目惊心的伤痕或是被掐后青紫色的指印。“他对你做了什么！”伊丽莎白某次撞到基尔伯特正在处理从胸口伤口处淌出的血液，她惊恐地尖叫了一声并迅速冲到他的床前。“嘘，轻一点伊莎，冷静，冷静。”基尔伯特连忙捂住她的嘴并示意她不要有太大动静，“我没事，就是和那混蛋吵了一架。”基尔伯特的说话的时候牵扯到了嘴角的伤口，他小小地吸了口气尽量不让自己觉得太过于疼痛。而接下来渐渐往后能看见那些伤口的时候并不多了，基尔伯特对待伊万的态度也逐渐好转起来，他们之间的气氛也并不那么剑拔弩张了，但是又转到了一条十分微妙的路上，是何种的微妙伊丽莎白说不上来，她只能忧愁地看着基尔伯特变得愈发沉默。

基尔伯特觉得俄罗斯这片寒冷的土地把他身体里那部分沉默、阴郁的性格给激出来了，他以前倒没怎么注意到自己还有这么一面，这一点都不帅，按照他的话来说就是这样，这让他觉得自己像是个患了人格分裂的人，现在这个样子不该是原本的他，他变得消极起来，无条件地接受一切来自于苏联的给予，而他甚至没觉得这有什么不好。在有一天，在刚刚与伊万打完架之后他躺在伊万办公室冰冷的地上的时候，他突然觉得自己天天与伊万起争执而使两人都负程度不同的伤这种事非常没有意义，他的鼻子正在流血，他估摸着自己的肋骨大概是断了一根，他咳嗽了两声，嘴里一股血腥味而自己的胸口处正火辣辣地疼痛着。基尔伯特喘了两口气然后从地上挣扎着坐起来，原本瘫坐在扶手椅中的伊万用他的眼睛紧紧盯着基尔伯特看。“今天又是哪里的骨头断了啊我的同志？”他嘲笑起来，随后有些讶异地看到基尔伯特冲他摆了摆手，往往对方听到“我的同志”这几个字都会跳起来重新扑上来，带着一股不把他掐死就誓不罢休的力道，今天却一点反应都没有。基尔伯特看看自己的对手，对方奶油色的发上沾了血液，不知道是伊万他自己的还是基尔伯特的，眼睛下方被结结实实地挨了一拳，基尔伯特能够清楚回忆起这一拳，伊万在掐着他脖子时自己卯足了劲挥上去的，正中眼睛下方，现在呈现在伊万脸上的是一圈暗红色的肿胀，基尔伯特笑了一下，然后懒洋洋地举起一只手。

“停战。”他这么说，随后无视了伊万诧异的目光，重新躺回到了地板上。

他当然知道自己在说什么，为什么伊万他们要用那么难以置信的眼神看自己呢？他在自己的床上翻了个身，回想之前的事。他从伊万的办公室出来后就拖着受伤的腿去洗了个澡，虽然刚刚冲到一半热水就停了，冰冷的水从他头上浇下来，他用手臂环抱着自己站在花洒下不停发抖，一边小声咒骂着一边终于把身上的泡沫冲洗干净，他哆嗦着赤身裸体地站在同样冰冷的浴室中。基尔伯特拧开门把头探了出去，然后用俄语大声吼了句“没热水了！”之后用力把门重新甩上，他捡起掉落在地上的内裤穿上，在往上拉的时候因为身上的水还未擦干的原因而有些麻烦，他扯了两下终于穿了进去，随后在一件件套上他其他的衣服。基尔伯特把他高领毛衣的领子稍稍整理了一下，他对着镜子看，那面镜子并不是十分干净，上面溅着些许泥点和一些他并不想知道是怎么来的血迹，镜子的一个角上还有被钝器所击而造成的裂痕，基尔伯特对着空气翻了个白眼，他看着镜中的自己，眼睛下方的青黑色在苍白的肤色的衬托下更加明显，他叹了口气，伸出手去揉了揉这个地方周围的皮肤。基尔伯特抱着自己的东西走出浴室的时候看到托里斯正好从走廊的另一头走过来，他有些战战兢兢地向基尔伯特传达了伊万的话语。“他说你浪费太多时间在洗澡上面了基尔伯特先生，‘俄罗斯不提供免费的热水给不干活的人’，这是他的原话。”托里斯说完之后就小心翼翼地观察着眼前的基尔伯特，对方沉默着拍了拍他的肩随后往前走去，他顺着楼梯下了楼来到客厅，那里的壁炉已经被生起了火，壁炉周围的温度可称得上暖和，他满足地叹息了一声然后坐到了属于自己的那张椅子中去，伊丽莎白起身去厨房倒了杯咖啡给他，基尔伯特借着客厅中明亮的灯光打开了手旁的一张报纸，他看了看报道的一些内容，这个时候坐在他对面椅子中的伊万开口讲了些东西，基尔伯特将报纸收起来叠好放在自己膝盖上，他双手交叉互握着同样放在膝上，两腿轻松地向前伸展，身子微微前倾，认真地听伊万在说些什么，这个举动不仅令伊丽莎白感到震惊，在客厅里的包括伊万在内的每一个人都对基尔伯特的这种态度转变感到无法适应，他们看看基尔伯特再扭头去看看伊万。伊万甚至还愣了一下才继续自己刚刚的话，而基尔伯特，他觉得自己终于可以像一个正常人一样在这个家中说话并做事了，但是这种“正常”对于他来说是非正常的，也许他也已经被这里的寒冷给麻痹了他引以为豪的感知吧。

当在一次会议上苏联的领导人提出要在德国苏占区的地方建立一个新的国家的时候伊万将自己的视线从文件上转到了基尔伯特的身上，他用眼神询问着对方的意见，基尔伯特看了看他，又看了看桌面，他没有说话，他知道自己将代表这个新的国家，不管自己是同意还是拒绝，自己最终都会站到自己弟弟的对立面去，在整个美苏冷战的大环境下，他与路德维希都是一颗棋子罢了。在联邦德国政府宣布成立之后过了不久民主德国就相应建立了起来，伊万更加喜欢称呼他为“东仔”，直到有一天基尔伯特扯过大个子的围巾凑近了一个字一个字说“叫我基尔伯特，你这个混账东西”之后伊万才逐渐改了口。后来托里斯对他说起这件事，他说他当时都被吓坏了，从来没有一个人敢这么和伊万说这种话，基尔伯特笑了一下，然后重新埋首于民主德国成立后突然一下子就暴增的文件。

基尔伯特自己需要加倍努力来让自己的人民获得更好的生活，虽然他也知道达到的效果肯定不能和西德比，毕竟他是在苏联的严格控制之下，但是他的子民似乎并不怎么喜欢他们的国家。他有的时候会想这对于他来说真的好吗？但没过多久他都会将那个问题抛诸于脑后。不愧是德意志人，基尔伯特骨子里的那种认真使得民主德国在工业与经济上逐渐发展起来，他拼命往前挤，让自己的每一根神经都紧绷起来，为了不让其他国家小瞧他这个民主德国，为了不让他们觉得自己只是俄罗斯一个小小的、可怜的卫星国。

哦他当然知道该如何应对这些事情，为了让自己的人民过上更好的生活，他比谁都要紧紧跟着苏联的步伐，“基尔伯特你真不愧是条俄罗斯的狗，你和伊万那个混蛋就是臭味相投。”菲利克斯曾冲着他的脸扔下这么一句话，他只是耸耸肩，拿着自己的文件推开了挡在自己面前的波兰人。基尔伯特在会议休息期间把自己锁在了洗手间里，他靠着墙壁坐在角落里，这里的瓷砖地板对于他来说已经不算冷了。他把腿蜷起来贴近自己的胸，脸则埋进了自己的膝盖里。

他感到非常的疲惫，每次来开这种国际会议他都会感到非常疲劳，一方面是冗长的文件和枯燥的会议发言令他昏昏欲睡，另一方面每当他看到联邦德国的发展心里都会有一种说不上来是什么的情愫，他看看联邦德国的数据再看看自己的，他抬起头来勉强冲坐在自己对面的路德维希笑了一下，他这些年愈发觉得自己有点不认识自己的弟弟了，而对方在接受到自己的笑容之后也并没有做出什么表示，他微微点点头之后就低下头朝坐在他身旁的弗朗西斯不知在说些什么，过了好一阵子后他们之间的对话才停止下来，基尔伯特对此感到了疑惑，他不知道自己的弟弟和弗朗西斯什么时候走得那么近了，或者说，德意志与法兰西的关系是何时变成这样的。基尔伯特现在仍能记起十七到十九世纪的事情，哦，那些可真是历历在目，他一个恍惚眼前仿佛又出现了那些场景，不过他可记得那时不管是作为普鲁士的自己还是统一了德意志帝国之后的他与路德维希和法国几乎都是处于对立的，虽然在私下里他本身与弗朗西斯的交情非常好，但仅限于“基尔伯特”与“弗朗西斯”之间，这也是为什么他称呼他们为“恶友”的原因，但是基尔伯特从来没有看到过路德维希与弗朗西斯如此亲近的样子。“基尔伯特？你还好吗？”伊万的声音插了进来打断了基尔伯特的沉思，他眨了眨眼睛把思绪从过去的时光中拖了回来，他冲伊万抱歉地笑了一下，把视线从伊万身上转回来的时候正好看到弗朗西斯正朝他挥着手，法国人又冲着另一侧的安东尼奥使了个眼色，他指了指会议桌下方的空间示意三人可以在下面碰个头、基尔伯特左右看了一下，每个人似乎都挺专注于会议所以应该不会有人注意到他们三人的短暂“消失”，他扔了支笔到地上，然后顺势钻到了会议桌下。

“嘿伙计们。”弗朗西斯小声地冲他们打着招呼，安东尼奥伸手揽过基尔伯特的肩膀好好地拥抱了他一下，“基尔伯特你过得不好啊。”弗朗西斯看着基尔伯特这么说。他的两位恶友当然可以看得出他过得并不好，当然在场的每一个人都可以看得出，他消瘦的身形和苍白的脸色相当于将他的身体状况昭告了天下。弗朗西斯与安东尼奥对视了一眼，那一眼中有许多说不清的感慨，他的恶友们似乎还想说些什么，尤其是安东尼奥，他差点就要将“路德维希知道吗？”问出口来了，却被弗朗西斯打断了，基尔伯特在听到自己弟弟的名字的时候怔了一下，他现在对于路德维希很少称呼他的人类名字，更多的是直呼他“联邦德国”，连“west”也不怎么叫了，这个词在他的脑中逐渐生疏起来，他也已经记不清自己最后一次喊他“west”是在什么时候了，不仅仅是因为平时的见面只是在正式的会议场合，私下里因为之前柏林的封锁而一直没有碰过面。弗朗西斯拍了拍他的肩膀随后重新坐回到了自己的座位上去，基尔伯特捡起自己的笔后也从桌底下面钻了出来，伊万扭头看到他的头发上沾了些灰尘便开口询问：“你去干什么了基尔伯特？”他挥了挥手中的钢笔当做什么事都没发生过一般回答：“笔掉了，找了一会儿。”

现在他便像个懦夫一般将自己锁在这洗手间里然后像个女人一样该死地流着泪，他觉得自己的心脏被狠狠地揪了一起来，他的弟弟并没有他想象中的那样希望他留存于这个世界上，他的子民也不喜欢他，他们十分刻意地想要摆脱他、忘记他。基尔伯特咬紧牙齿用手背去抹他脸颊上的泪水，他暂时让人类的情感控制了他作为国家的理智，作为一个国家来说他本不该哭泣的。基尔伯特唯一能想起来自己为之哭过的事情是在弗里茨老爹逝世的时候，他最后是咬着自己的手背直到流血才停止下来的，手背上至今都还有一个小小的伤口，在那之前他没有一次落过泪，在那之后他也一次都没有哭过。

“基尔伯特？你在里面吗？”依旧是伊万的声音，那个把他带在身边来参加会议的人，也不知道为什么他总能找到自己。基尔伯特没理他，他吸了吸鼻子之后就不再发出一点声音，但似乎对方认定了他就在里面，他持续用手叩击着洗手间的门。“基尔伯特，开门。”基尔伯特慢慢从地上站了起来，他站起来的时候眼前有一点眩晕，他扶着自己的额头在原地站了一会儿随后拖着有点沉重的脚步走过去给伊万打开门。伊万看了他一眼接着就拽着他离开了那里，他们前往的方向并不是会议室而是大门，立陶宛他们已经等在外面了，莱维斯有些紧张地和基尔伯特打了个招呼。基尔伯特看到了停在门口的车子，他转头看看伊万，对方冲他点了点头，然后他往前一步伸出手来拥抱了他一下，“谢谢”，这些年来他第一次发自真心地将这句话说出口。坐在车上回去的时候他想了下如果其他人发现苏联的诸位已经打道回府了会是个怎样的表情，他特别想了一下阿尔弗雷德的表情，哦那个说不定可精彩了。在路上他打了个盹，梦中是硝烟过后的欧洲土地，大概是十八世纪之后，他一个人走在那片满目疮痍的土地上，他捡起一面已经破败不堪的旗子，黑白为底，上方有一只黑鹰高昂着头颅，旗子四周都已经破烂得不成样子，就只有那只鹰完好无损。基尔伯特将旗子竖立起来仔细端详着那只黑鹰，他用手去抚摸自己的国旗然后将它竖直插在了焦黑的土地上。

他醒过来的时候发现自己已经快要回到他们此次所住的地方，他努力让自己变得更加清醒一点，他用手轻轻拍打一下自己的脸颊，扭头看到伊万正用一只手撑着自己的头闭着眼休息，现在这个样子倒显得他只是个无害的大个子，基尔伯特盯着伊万看了一会儿就转过头去看窗外并不怎么吸引他的街景。他脑中不断重复着刚刚梦中的那个场景，他不是很清楚梦中的场景是哪次战争之后的了，可能是七年战争也有可能是奥地利王位继承战，甚至是百年之中大大小小不停的战役中的某一次，而有的时候，现在想来也依旧如此，他完全搞不明白为什么罗德里赫如此怨恨自己。他又想到二战结束后所开的会议上亚瑟对他说“你不该再待在这个世界上”，阿尔弗雷德说他是“万恶之源”，而路德维希，基尔伯特努力回想着当时的场景，而他的弟弟当时似乎默认了同盟国要将他处死的决定，再次回想起那个可怕的沉默的时候他感到四肢百骸都冰冷了起来，他发着抖小心翼翼地控制着自己的呼吸，他被他自己的弟弟给抛弃了，他的弟弟不愿意再与自己这个有着强大过去的哥哥一同分享国土，当他意识到着残酷的现实之后他试图把自己蜷缩起来，他睁大眼睛难以置信地盯着车中的某一点看，直到伊万喊了他的名字。“基尔伯特？”他知道伊万醒了，他觉得对方一定察觉到了今日自己的不正常，他应了一声并没有转头，伊万救过他三次，对该死的三次人情，一次还是条顿骑士团的自己跌进冰冷的楚德湖中，是当时也还尚小的伊万把自己从水中拖出来的；第二次就是七年战争后期，天知道他救他与危机之中到底是他自己的意愿还是那个蠢蛋彼得的旨意，但不管是哪个，他终于躲过了要被亡国的命运；第三次就是现在，他让她恢复了一个国家的地位，他重新获得了土地，拥有了人民。基尔伯特不知道为什么伊万要救他，他永远猜不到这位俄罗斯人的心思，但在那一刻，他觉得自己没必要去了解

柏林墙是基尔伯特主动提出要建造的，民主德国的政府对于这件事情的态度一直是比较强硬的，基尔伯特更是第一时间就表明了他的观点：把墙建起来。从第一次柏林封锁开始他就意识到迟早会有这么一天的到来，他甚至在很早之前就设想过自己该如何说话、该用一个怎样的表情去表达。他在苏联的日子其实过得并没有其他人想象的那么艰难，罗德里赫曾私下里找到过他，他犹豫地开口问自己是不是在俄罗斯过得不好，基尔伯特看着故人的脸，有那么一瞬间他有些听不明白对方的德语发音，那大概是这几年来他的耳中一直充斥着俄语且自己也用俄语与身边人交谈的缘故。对方看基尔伯特一脸的不明所以，微微咳嗽了一下解释自己是从伊丽莎白那里听说的。其实他的生活并不十分艰难，这里是一个更为单纯的依靠着暴力的社会，基尔伯特懂得如何在这种环境之中生存下去，他刚到这里的时候唯一需要适应的就是寒冷的天气以及限量的供给，不过这一些对于他来说已经不再是什么值得去困扰的事情了。“我过得并不差。”基尔伯特转头看了看客厅窗外所展露出来的蓝天，他听到有鸟儿啼叫的声音透过半开的窗户透了进来，他看到阳光倾洒在大雪过后的土地上，积雪反射着那些明亮的光，他看到有路人收起伞走过一块结了冰的地。

罗德里赫离开的时候留下了一声道不明说不清的叹息，他放下手中那个俄罗斯风格的茶杯站起身来，他扶了扶眼镜随后向主人道别，基尔伯特将他送至门口，目送着他坐进前来接送他的车子后关上了那扇有些沉重的门。这栋房子原本便是他的住所，他以前还属于德国的时候就有这么一栋公寓，不过那时他不常到东边的柏林来，为了某些战略上的需要他一直待在西柏林，当然另一方面也是图个方便。直到他在战败之后被带去俄罗斯，在过了几年之后民主德国成立他才回到了这所小小的公寓。他刚打开门的时候被扬起的灰尘呛了一口，当他缓过劲儿来后往里一看，所有的布局均和自己离开时无异，只是蒙上了厚厚的一层灰。他把公寓打扫干净之后就住了下来，每天十分准时地起床工作，多亏了他德国人的天性，守时得就像上了发条的闹钟一般。

柏林墙建起来那天他的窗外格外嘈杂，基尔伯特正端着咖啡看一本书，他拉开用来遮挡阳光的窗帘看到人们正往街道上涌，向着东西柏林的边境而去，他放下书看了一会儿，随后再次将窗帘拉上拾起被放在桌上的书本。他把书翻到后一页，在做这个动作的时候街上仍旧是嘈杂一片，电话的铃声在此时响起，他起身走到电话旁边接了起来，现在会打给他电话的人并没有几个，掰着手指就可以数得出来。是托里斯打过来的，基尔伯特听着对方在电话里语速极快地说着话，总结下来无非又是需要他去俄罗斯一趟，基尔伯特挂下电话之后站了一会儿，接着从门口拿起自己的外套走了出去，逆着民众的方向。

基尔伯特的身体并不好，他咳嗽的频率越来越高且有愈发严重的趋势，那正好是在冬季，托里斯曾问他是否是患了季节性的感冒，他摇摇头说大概不是，但又不清楚这是怎么一回事情，胸口处往往也会突然产生一阵钝痛，他把手按在心脏的那个位置去感受自己心脏的跳动，他依旧可以感觉到那颗心脏正强而有力地跳动着，延续着他的生命，基尔伯特也就不那么担心了，直到他的梦中开始频繁出现过往的事情他才稍稍清楚了将要发生什么。

他再一次从梦中醒来，梦里的自己正亲手为路德维希戴上冠冕，他笑着看着他尚且年幼的弟弟，孩童一脸茫然且不知所措，稚嫩的脸上有怯懦却依旧要装出一副自己十分冷静的样子，这样的路德维希被基尔伯特看在眼里，就算是梦醒他还清晰地记得，仿佛那光辉的过去还就是昨天。基尔伯特微微笑着扭头去看了一眼日历，那已经是要一百多年以前的事情了。他翻身下床，抹了把脸后披上自己的外套来到柏林墙旁，现在还没有到日升的时刻，他沿着墙慢慢往前走去，这是他第一次在这个时候来这里，整座城市都安静地很，他仅能听见一些夜间的生物发出细碎微小的声音，他用手掌去触摸粗糙的墙面，他终于开始像一位老者一般讲述起他的故事，唯一的听众就是这堵沉默的墙，它听基尔伯特讲那些它并不曾知晓的两三个世纪前的往事，它听着在这块被它所分隔开来的国土上发生过的事情，从分裂到统一再到分裂，它所能做的，只有聆听与沉默。基尔伯特在夜风中小声咳嗽起来，这打断了他的叙述，他用一只手轻轻捶打着墙体来试图分散胸口的钝痛，等难受过去了之后他也就停顿了下来，他似乎还想再说些什么，但最后转过身去往来时的方向走了回去。

他曾以为那个日子永远不会来到，但当他看到已经消失不见的神圣罗马帝国站在自己面前的时候却感觉不到一丝的不安与慌张。“神圣罗马，你是来带我走的吗？”他开口询问着那位熟悉的孩童，幼小的孩子轻轻点了点头，基尔伯特咧开嘴笑了起来，他蹲下身子与孩子的视线齐平，“再给本大爷一些时间可以么？我要亲眼去确认一件事情。”神圣罗马帝国犹豫了一下，最终再次点了点头。

基尔伯特站在离柏林墙有一些远的距离，他的身边站着伊万，对方有些不解他为何不上前去拥抱她的兄弟，“你为什么不往前走呢基尔伯特？你在看什么？”他这么问自己身边的人。基尔伯特指了指那堵被拆除了的墙，他手指着的方向那里有大量的东德人民走进西德的地域，“我在确认自己的死亡进程。”他回答了伊万的问题。然后他往前跨了一步，他看到他的弟弟正茫然且不知所措地看着他，与基尔伯特为他带上德意志帝国的冠冕时他的表情重合到了一起。基尔伯特在虚空中做了个像是在拿起什么东西一样的动作，他把手臂举高，从他自己的角度看过去正好到路德维希的头顶，他停顿了一下，把那个不存在的“皇冠”隔着激动的人群轻轻“放”到了他兄弟的头上。我会永远将土地交托给你，我的兄弟，他在心里默默地冲呆滞在远方的路德维希这么说，哪怕你曾试图将我放逐。

1990年10月3日，基尔伯特随着神圣罗马帝国离开的时候还停下了脚步转头往后看了一会儿，走在自己前头的孩童也驻足转过头来。“真好啊，普鲁士。”他微笑着看着欢呼的人群，“我们的国土终不再是分崩离析。”孩童苍色的眼瞳中倒映出基尔伯特不可一世的笑容。

“那是自然。”基尔伯特伸出手臂在空中挥了一挥，那是他作为普鲁士对于德意志这块土地最后的告别。


End file.
